Lovebirds One-Shots
by tracylay
Summary: Some one-shots from the Lovebirds series that I didn't know where to fit it in the story (yet), so here they are. They might be repeated (and expanded) in future Lovebirds stories, but for now, they'll stay here. Dick Grayson x Verena Blake (OC)
1. Comatose

**A/N:** Yay for new ideas that appear but have hardly any relevance to what I'm writing right now. *sigh* Well, this idea popped up as I was listening to **Comatose** by Skillet, and bam. Here we go.  
**WARNING:** This is my first attempt at writing angst. Ugh. Bad attempt at angst writing up ahead!_  
_

* * *

**DICK GRAYSON**

"What's got you so troubled, handsome?" Verena questioned me. I hadn't realized I was daydreaming until I noticed that I was just stirring my milkshake with my straw, looking out the window. What was I even looking at?

I turned back to look at the blonde that sat across from me. Her green eyes shined as she waited for my response. "Am I boring you _that_ much?" she teased.

The corner of my lips curled into a smile that I learned over the years made her heart skip a beat. "Never," I declared. "I don't even know why I'm zoning out when I've got you with me."

Her cheeks flushed a light pink, and I internally chuckled at her innocence.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you, Grayson," she warned, though her eyes and lips told me she wasn't serious.

That did it.

I laughed, making her reach over and smack me. That only succeeded in making me laugh harder.

"_The Joker's been spotted on Amusement Mile."_

I stopped my laughter and immediately shifted into work mode. "Be right there," I responded quickly. Tossing a quick twenty on the table, Verena and I slipped out of the booth. "Keep the change," I told the waitress that was serving us as I passed her.

Verena and I quickly found an empty alley to change in. She slipped on her mask, and I heard the revving of our bikes approaching.

We looked at each other before nodding, slipping out of the alleyway and perching ourselves on our bikes. I revved the engine, and took off, with my girl right beside me.

It only took us about fifteen minutes to arrive to Amusement Mile in Gotham, since we pretty much broke every speed law there was.

"Batman," I said, walking up to him.

Batman nodded curtly in greeting before pointing out, "Joker's inside."

"Jeez, isn't that obvious?" Verena muttered beside me. We looked up at the flashing lights that read _Joker's Funhouse_.

"You take the south, I'll take the north, and you take the west," Batman ordered, looking at Verena and then me.

The two of us nodded before we stormed into the building. Immediately, we were greeted by Joker's cackles over the sound system.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the Bats and the Brats,"_ Joker's sickening voice filled the area. _"Try to find me if you can…"_

The three of us split up, heading down different hallways. Immediately, I was greeted with the sight of multiple goons. I pulled out my eskrima sticks, and quickly went through them with ease.

My speed didn't drop as I flipped over some goons, knocking them in the back of the head with my weapons, and I launched a flash grenade, blinding them as I worked quickly, taking them all out.

I noticed a higher floor and saw a clown with an overly large gun. The weapon cocked as the gun aimed at me, and he stuck out his tongue. He aimed, and fired, but I tumbled away from the attack.

Ugh, I hate clowns.

I quickly found a route to climb up to the second floor, and stalked towards the clown, who pulled back, raising his arms in defense.

As I got closer, his face morphed into a sickening smile and he pointed the flower he had on his chest at me. I ducked before springing up, giving the clown a nice uppercut that left a sickening crack.

I think I broke his jaw, but whatever.

I walked off down another hallway, and was greeted with multiple images of me. Silly mirrors. Terrific.

I reached forward, and noticed something moving out of my peripheral vision. I whirled around, throwing a kick at the goon that was coming towards me.

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

He was dressed in an outfit that was made to resemble mine, and my nose wrinkled. He did _not_ look good in tights. Thank God Verena always said my ass looked fantastic in them… as well as everything else.

A smirk grew on my face as I thought about her wreaking havoc on these clowns (no pun intended), and I gave a roundhouse kick to another henchman that looked like me.

How many people were willing to work for the _Joker_, anyway?

Growing tired of this maze, I pulled out an eskrima stick, and hit it against the glass. The mirror shattered easily, and I repeated the process until I found a way out, knocking out anyone that was in my way.

I met up with Batman as I ran down a hallway and he gave me a quick nod. The second we opened a door though, I heard a beeping sound.

"**Get down**!" Batman ordered, and he covered us with his cape as I ducked down.

An explosion rang, and rubble hit me roughly, but not enough to crush me. Batman stood up, and I followed. I hit the side of my head, trying to cease the ringing of my ears. I looked around to assess the situation.

The ground beneath us began to shake, and I shot a grappler up, and swung myself away just in time for the ground below us to collapse.

I landed easily next to Batman, and heard the sound of loud cackling.

I moved my head upwards, and saw the Joker, standing above on a platform, his crazy green hair mixing with the moonlight, giving it an ugly shine.

"What's this?!" he cried, before looking down at us with those crazy eyes of his. "One little Bat… There's another little Brat… but _**wait**_! Where's the other birdie?"

Fuck.

I whirled my head around so quickly I thought I'd break my neck, as I searched desperately for a flash of yellow and red. Where was she?

Batman and I ran over to the rubble, and I began to furiously dig as fast as I could while the Joker cackled heinously in the background.

Shut up.

Shut the fuck up.

Verena.

Verena.

Where _are_ you?

"_**Hahahahahahah**_!" the Joker laughed ceaselessly.

My fingers touched something soft, and my eyes widened. I pushed back the rubble, and I felt something slippery. I wiped it away, and spotted a familiar scar.

"No," I whispered softly. I furiously pushed away the rubble with a heavy grunt, lifting away the part of the ceiling that prevented me from getting close to her.

The laugh was even louder and more obnoxious, and I wished he would run out of air and choke and die.

This wasn't Verena.

No.

The body that laid before me wasn't her.

She looked so… _broken_. Her skin shone brightly because of the remains of a small fire, as well as the moonlight. Her face was covered in crimson liquid, and her hair was so filthy it was almost black, not even resembling her shining blonde.

I slipped my arms under her, lifting her up with ease. She was completely limp.

The Joker laughed maniacally, and the fire crackled as it slowly began to die away, but I could only hear the soft drips of Verena's blood hitting the ground.

I faintly heard and enraged snarl before Batman thundered, "_**JOKER!**_"

That seemed to signal the Gods, as thunder boomed, further emphasizing Joker's cackles. I felt the downpour immediately. The sky darkened without a second though, and with the rain, the fire died, leaving us in near darkness.

My mask's night-vision activated, and I saw the blood being washed off of Verena's face, revealing her smooth skin to me.

"_**TWO BIRDIES DOWN, ONE MORE TO GO!**_" Joker screeched out before he proceeded to laugh again. He was ceased temporarily by Batman punching him, but continued to laugh.

I held Verena's body tightly to me, as I fell to my knees. Pain shot as I fell against the rough rubble, but I ignored it. No pain could match what I was feeling right now.

My tears mixed with the rain that fell, and I cradled Verena's body, willing for her to wake up somehow.

I placed my head on her chest, willing to heart just a small thump, no matter how weak it was.

Nothing greeted me.

I felt even worse than when Jason died.

I felt like a part of me was ripped away.

I felt like the reason to live had disappeared.

* * *

I let out a gasp, my eyes snapping wide open and I sat up quickly.

Oh God.

What the hell just happened?

I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling the hot dampness of it.

A dream.

A dream.

It was only a dream.

"Dick?" I heard a soft, familiar voice question.

Through my heavy breathing, I turned my head to look at who called my name.

Verena sat on our bed, her hair disarrayed from sleep, her green eyes cloudy, but slowly focusing. She rubbed one of her eyes sleepily, before blinking to fully focus.

I reached up forward to touch her, my hand cradling her face. I panted heavily, my heart running a thousand miles a minute.

She reached up to cup my hand that was holding her. She looked at me softly, understanding me without words. "I'm alright…" she reassured me.

I swallowed the air in my throat heavily.

"I'm alright," she repeated. "It was just a dream."

"Just a dream…" I repeated, sighing heavily. I turned to the nightstand, to get a glimpse at the time. **3:51 AM** glared at me in angry red font. I hadn't even been asleep that long.

My eyes then glanced over at the picture that sat right next to the alarm clock.

My blue eyes shined back at me, as I held Verena around her waist, close to me as possible. Her green eyes sparkled back at me. Jason stood in front of me, beaming at the camera, his own crystal clear eyes practically glittering.

I swallowed heavily again.

"I miss him…" I choked out.

"I know," Verena agreed, pulling me to her. "I do, too…" she said softly, digging her face into my muscle-shirt-clad chest.

I used my index finger to lift her chin so she could look at me. Her emerald gaze wavered slightly as she fought the tears that were beginning to rise.

With all the love I could muster, I captured her lips with mine. I felt wetness on my cheeks, and wasn't sure if it was my tears or Verena's.

We broke away a minute later, gasping for breath. I pulled her close to me, desperate to feel the comfort that her presence gave me.

No words were spoken. None were needed.

We sat there, holding each other, until the sun rose for a new day.

* * *

**A/N:** This series will be marked as "Completed" because I don't know exactly when it'll be finished. I'll just update this when I get a new idea. And yes, this _does_ take place during Season 3-4 of the Lovebirds series, after the death of Jason Todd (which I will be writing). Review, guys!


	2. Begin Again

**A/N:** Not gonna lie. I bawled like a baby as I was writing this. **Don't panic. It's ****_NOT_** **angst****!** It's based off of the song _Begin Again _by Taylor Swift. This seriously was not planned. I was planning on just a surprise for Verena to fall in love with Dick again. But instead... **_this_**happened! :|

* * *

"What are you guys _doing_?" I demanded, moving my head from side to side as I watched my friends literally shove me out of my office in Wayne Enterprises. "I have meetings–"

"That I've already cancelled," Barbara interrupted me, rolling alongside me as the others pushed me out the door and onto the elevator.

"You do realize I can easily break out of your guys' hold," I rolled my eyes. Wally and Roy were both holding an arm of mine, but what good would that do?

"You wouldn't," Artemis said, calling my bluff. "Besides, amuse us." She pulled out a blindfold. "Will you?"

"Sure, whatever," I replied, trying to keep a bored tone, but my smile gave me away.

Conner took the blindfold from the female archer and wrapped it around, blocking out my vision. Because my vision was stripped away from me, I began to rely on my other senses.

"We're not doing anything _bad_," M'gann giggled.

"If anything, it's really _good_," Zatanna piped in.

"So shut up, and enjoy it," Kyle finalized.

"I don't get the occasion though…" I frowned. "Did I forget something?"

The elevator _ding_ed upon our arrival to whatever floor this was, and judging by the sounds, it was the main floor. They led me outside, and carefully helped me into a car, most likely Roy's since there was no top. And based on the scent, Barbara buckled me up.

"Where the hell are you guys taking me?" I demanded, as Roy started the engine.

"Just shut the hell up and enjoy the ride," Roy told me, and took off, Wally and Kyle whooping in the backseat.

I pouted.

I don't know how long it took, but soon, I felt Roy come to a stop and then the engine shut off. The door opened and two pairs of hands helped me out of the car. I recognized the scents immediately.

"Jay-Jay? Timmy?"

"Are you part _dog_ or something?" I heard Jason's rough voice question.

I reached out blindly and smacked the person in front of me.

"Ow, V! That's me!" Tim protested. I felt my hand move and Tim helped me slap Jason. "There. He's your target." He slapped Jason again with my hand.

"Stop it, Tim!" Jason protested, slapping my hand away.

"I still do not understand my purpose here," Damian said from a few feet away.

"Is _everyone_ here?" I questioned out loud.

"Well, we're missing a couple people…" I heard Barry joke. "But y'know. Most of us are here."

"Am I _missing_ something?" I demanded.

"Calm down, Verena," Bruce's smooth voice appeared. "All will be revealed in time."

"It better or else I'm kicking all your guys' butts. Human, alien, clone, or robot, doesn't matter."

"Violent tendencies much?" Roy muttered smartly and I reached out to punch him, but he blocked me. "Nuh-uh. No shooting or hitting the messenger."

"Where's Dick?" I inquired curiously, but everything fell silent. What the–? "I know you guys are still there," I rolled my eyes beneath the blindfold. No response. "… Guys?"

"Take off the blindfold, V," a voice I've grown accustomed to hearing over the years said. I did as said, untying the cloth easily.

Dick stood in front of me, dressed in handsomely in the dress shirt, blue tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes he wore this morning to work.

I cocked my head to the side curiously. "… Dick?"

Dick gave me a soft smile, and he began speaking, "Eleven years ago, Bruce ordered me to investigate who parked her jet a few miles away from the Wayne Manor. He ordered for me to go as Dick Grayson, because it was just a little girl, no older than nine. At that time, I didn't recognize it, but thinking back, I met the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in the short ten years of my life.

"It didn't matter to me that she was obviously frazzled, and reluctant to trust. All I knew was that she needed a friend and a shoulder to lean on. So I mentally promised to do that. She was soon adopted into my family, and she became my rock, as I became hers.

"Along the first couple of years of knowing her, I realized that I loved her. Not as a sister, but as someone who I wanted to be with forever. It took a lot of pushing and encouraging from friends, but I did it. Ironically, it was because of _her_ words that caused me to snap and confess.

"In the short few years I had known her, she became everything to me. My sister, my best friend, my lover, my… cheesily enough, my life."

He paused and began to take steps to stand in front of me. He took my hand in his, looking down at me intensely with those grey-blue eyes of his.

"Eleven years ago, on this very day, on this very road, I met you, Verena. The list I mentioned before? There's something that's missing."

He let go of my hands, and proceeded to get down on one knee, digging in his pocket as he did so. My mouth opened in a gasp, but no sound escape, as the tears began to escape from my eyes, which had built up as he spoke.

He opened the small, black, velvet box, looking up at me. The diamond glinted against the sunlight that shone above us, complimented by the glitter of small sapphire and tanzanite, our birthstones, around the diamond.

"Verena Natalie Blake, will you marry me and become my wife as well?"

The tears sprung away and I lunged towards Dick, tackling him to the ground. "Yes, yes, _yes_! A million times, _yes_!" I cried, my tears running down my cheeks furiously and onto his dress shirt.

Dick embraced me tightly with one arm, while the other pushed himself up from the ground. I sniffled as I pulled away, wiping away my tears.

Dick took a hold of my left hand, sliding on the ring smoothly. I looked up at him, and at that very moment, fell in love with him all over again.

He cradled the sides of my face softly, pulling my head up, and capturing my lips with his. The passion exploded within me, and I entangled my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me to be as close as possible to me.

Everyone behind us exploded with cheers, and I broke away from Dick, turning behind to look. I had forgotten they were here.

I smiled, recognizing this very road I walked by myself, until a slick black car had stopped beside me, eleven years ago. I thought I was going to get kidnapped and killed.

But instead, here I am, eleven years later, on this very road, surrounded by all the people that I love and care about. My friends and family.

Then I turned to Dick.

My fiancé.

My smile got so wide I thought my cheeks were going to burst, and lunged for another kiss, stealing a kiss from him.

Dick's arms around my waist held me steady, and I knew he didn't mind.

After all, he had stolen my heart.

Again.

* * *

**A/N:** And my feelings are on overload right now... **_Review_**, guys, and tell me what you think! (**PLEASE?!**)


	3. Ordinary Day

**A/N:** We always get Verena's point of view... I wonder what it's like for someone else... Inspired by _Ordinary Day_ by Vanessa Carlton.

* * *

**ARTEMIS CROCK**

"Morning, Artemis!" Bette greeted me, walking over to me.

"Hey," I smiled in greeting, looking for my AP Chemistry book. I found it under my trigonometry textbook, and pulled it out, just as Bette arrived.

"Ugh," Bette frowned, looking at the book in my arms. "Don't know _why_ you chose to take AP Chem. I heard it was crazy hard."

"It is," I agreed. "But my boyfriend's a super geek when it comes to science, so I get everything." Surprisingly, Wally was a good tutor when it came to science.

"Regular chemistry was hard enough," Bette shook her head, remembering the horrid chemistry class we took last year. I definitely wouldn't have survived without Black Falcon tutoring me. "How'd you even pull an A in that class? Your boyfriend help you too?"

I shook my head. "A friend did," I replied.

I turned to walk to class, but saw that the kids in the hallway were parting like the Red Sea, and I immediately knew who was coming.

I looked at the entrance, and sure enough, Dick Grayson and Verena Blake were entering the school. Dick was carrying three books in his right hand while his left was holding Verena's right hand. The two paid no attention to the other kids around them as they walked, talking quietly to each other.

First thing I learned coming to Gotham Academy: Dick Grayson and Verena Blake were at the top of the food chain.

They had the looks, the brains, and as adopted children of Bruce Wayne, the money.

I couldn't really dub them as the typical snooty, popular stereotype though. They were some of the nicest kids in school. They knew everyone, but never hung out with anyone other than Barbara Gordon, who was the daughter of the Gotham City's police commissioner, James Gordon, and a sophomore.

I looked at Dick first, who wasn't all that tall, but held himself in a way that made him seem bigger than even the guys on the football team. He had black hair that was slicked back with gel, and big, bright blue eyes that seemed like he knew something you didn't.

He was fourteen, a senior, head of the Mathletes (which was supposed to make him unpopular, but it just made him _more_ popular), Student Council Co-President, and a favorite for Homecoming King.

Now, Dick wasn't a tall guy, but when standing next to Verena, he could actually be considered normal height, because Verena was down-right tiny. She stood only to Dick's chin, but like Dick, she stood tall and straight, never wavering in what she said. She had long, blonde hair that never had a strand out of place, and green eyes that saw everything, but focused on one thing.

She was younger than Dick, only thirteen years old, a senior, head of the Pentathalon Team (and again, I have _no_ idea how that made her _more_ popular), Student Council Co-President, and a favorite for Homecoming Queen.

They spotted Bette and me standing, watching them, and smiled at us. Dick's eyes held something that he thought was funny though, and Verena must've noticed, because she nudged him, making him laugh and let go of his girlfriend's hand, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm just messing around, V," he said, his voice still young and full of amusement.

"You enjoy this way too much," Verena sighed, shaking her head. It almost sounded like an inside joke between the two, because the two then let out soft laughs.

"How are two people so perfect?" Bette asked me after they were out of our sight, turning down a hallway. Her nose was wrinkled. "A boy at fourteen does _not_ look that _good_. And a girl _that_ young, is not _that_ adorable."

I shrugged, not sure either. But then again, Robin and Black Falcon were pretty young and were _crazy_ good at everything. How the hell is that possible?

"I wish Dick was a bit older," Bette frowned as she walked me to AP Chem. "I'd _so_ date him. But then there's Verena… Can't compete with her."

"You've got your womanly charms," I joked. After all, Bette was already sixteen, and closer to a woman than a girl.

"So does every girl in Dick's grade," Bette rolled her eyes. "But the kid's never even done a double-take on _any_ girl besides Verena. Well, here's your stop, girly. I'll see you at break?"

"I have to go to the library to check out a book for English," I frowned.

"Lunch then," Bette smiled. I nodded and she walked off, and I entered the classroom.

I saw Dick and Verena sitting at their desks, which were right next to each other in the middle of the classroom. I took my seat behind Verena like usual and saw Verena was messing around on an advanced version of a phone.

"Up for some hanging out with the guys this weekend?" Dick asked, looking at Verena.

"Sure," Verena replied casually, nodding her head. "I haven't seen Roy in a while. He's not even in school, so you'd think he'd have more free time."

I resisted the urge to snort. Guess they had no idea Roy doubled as a stuck-up archer in red.

"Probably running some things for Ollie," Dick shrugged nonchalantly. "Wally also said his aunt had some work here in Gotham so he'll be joining us too."

Or maybe he'd just Zeta here.

"Hey Artemis," he said, turning to me all of a sudden. "How do you know Wally?"

"He's an old friend," I replied. "I uh… used to live in Central City before moving here."

"Oh, really?" Dick inquired, his eyes glimmering in amusement. "He also mentioned he was going out with you."

"A long distance relationship must be hard," Verena commented, turning around to look at me too. She gave me a smile. "Do you miss him a lot?"

"Not really," I shook my head. "It's like I see him almost every day." _Which I really do._

Dick looked thoughtful for a second before looking at Verena. "I'd find a way to see you every day."

"We live together," Verena retorted back. "You see me every day anyway."

Dick mused before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I can't imagine not seeing my girlfriend for more than a day. You and Wally must be something then."

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement before the bell rang.

Dick and Verena turned back in their seats, and waited patiently for class to start. They were at the top of the class, and always knew the answer to every question that was asked. I wonder how they did it.

The rest of the day breezed by, and I soon found myself in the last class of the day: gym. It was my favorite class, because this was a piece of cake compared to Black Canary's lessons. The juniors and seniors had class together, so it was the second class I had with Dick and Verena.

I watched the second group of senior boys line up on the track. I watched as Dick took his place last, leaning down and preparing to do the four-hundred meter sprint, which was one lap around the track.

The teacher blew the whistle, and all of them took off. My eyes widened in shock as Dick took a major lead, about a quarter of the track ahead of the rest of the boys.

Dick finished first and I saw the boy that was timing him stop the timer. Dick walked over to the boy casually, like he didn't just sprint four-hundred meters.

"F-fifty-three point five seconds," the timer reported to the teacher.

"Ever thought about joining the track team, Grayson?" the teacher asked just as the other seven senior guys finish.

"Not really," Dick shook his head. "Running's not really my thing."

"It looks like it to me," the teacher mused. "You're only a few seconds away from hitting the state record."

"I'm really not," Dick denied. "I'm more of a gymnast."

"If you insist," the teacher nodded, before recording the rest of the boys' times. "First group of senior girls! The rest of the girls get ready to time!"

I watched as Verena got up and waited on the side as the first set of girls lined up. Dick sat down casually on the bleachers, not a bit of sweat on him while the others that he just ran with panted like no tomorrow.

Dick rested his legs on the bleacher in below him and I saw that he had really strong leg muscles. Come to think of it, his arms also looked really fit. A gymnast, huh?

The first group passed after about two minutes, and then the second group walked up. Verena took her place in the third lane, and waited for the teacher's signal.

The teacher blew his whistle, and Verena took off, much faster than the rest of the rich girls of Gotham Academy. She sprinted easily, and the look on her face made it look like she wasn't even taking it seriously.

She passed the finish line without slowing down, and the girl that was recording her time had her eyes wide in shock. "Um… fifty-eight point zero-three seconds," the girl told the teacher.

The teacher's eyebrows raised, impressed and he recorded the time down. "Does Mr. Wayne have you two under a special training regimen or something?"

"Something," Dick and Verena replied at the same time.

"Our butler's a health freak," Verena explained, waving it off. "So we're always eating healthy and Bruce makes us exercise to stay fit."

"Well, Mr. Wayne's a wise man," the teacher nodded. "You two are well on your way to becoming a part of the Olympics."

"Ugh, no," Verena wrinkled her nose cutely. "I have to eat healthy, but sometimes I can indulge myself with junk food. I wouldn't be able to do that if I wanted to be in the Olympics."

Without another word, she climbed up the bleachers just as the rest of the girls finished. She sat down casually next to Dick, throwing her legs on the bleachers as well.

Her legs were toned, and a nice, natural tan color. I looked at her arms, and her forearms looked strong and firm, the perfect image of an athlete. Huh, she could even be good at archery with those arms.

The rest of gym passed easily, because after all of us went, it was free time. I had gotten sixty-three point eight seconds. My competitive side kicked in. I wasn't much of a runner, but it was a better time than all of the other girls (except Verena) and almost all the boys (except Dick).

Once school was dismissed, I quickly headed home to change out of my school uniform and into my _other_ uniform.

I headed to the broken phone booth that doubled as a Zeta-Tube, and saw Robin and Black Falcon waiting there casually.

"Hey," I greeted. "Were you waiting long?"

"Nah," the two responded, shaking their heads.

"How was school?" Robin questioned, his lips curling into a smile. "Sixty-three point eight seconds, huh?"

"Were you watching me?" I looked at them, confused. "How–" I started, but then realized who I was talking to. "Nevermind. Have you two ever sprinted four-hundred meters?"

"Yeah," Black Falcon nodded her head.

"What's your fastest time?" I asked curiously.

"Forty-seven point ninety seconds," Robin replied casually.

"Fifty seconds flat," Black Falcon responded.

"I'm somehow not surprised with your times," I shook my head, sighing heavily. "You should tell me when you guys are watching me. I'd like to know just how close you guys are. And to answer your other question, it was just like any other ordinary day."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes? No? Did you like Artemis's point of view on just **Dick** and **Verena**? Leave a review! :)


	4. I Will Remember You

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating **_Blac__k__Falcon_**, so much is going on it's not even funny. School's starting in five days, and I have to finish my homework (because, being the lazy person I am, waited until the last second)... :| And then my beta got sick... So... yeah. Hopefully it'll be out this weekend! :o So enjoy this look into Verena's past! Inspired by the song_ I Will Remember You_ by Ryan Cabrera.**  
**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

A tinkling laughter filled the open area of Blackhawk Island. The leaves of the trees blew against the wind, carrying the sound through the ears of the two adults that littered around. The sun shone brightly above them all, emitting a slight warm that was indeed the warm summer air.

Smiles were formed at the corner of the adults' lips as they heard the sound, especially one's in particular.

A young woman, almost at the age of thirty, but don't ever tell her that, feigned a confused look. She looked over at her best friend, a young brunette, her sapphire eyes glowing in amusement. "Did you hear something, Nat?"

The woman's friend, Captain Natalie Reed, smiled and looked at her friend with her one visible eye, as the other was covered by an eye patch. "I think I did. I'm not sure. Hey, where's the little runt?"

"_I'm not a runt!"_ a small voice exclaimed from the trees.

Natalie turned her head, her brown eye searching the trees. She smiled when she spotted a young blonde girl, no older than five, standing in between two trees.

The little girl's shoulder length wavy blonde hair, much similar to her mother's, blew against the soft wind, and her green eyes were sparkling, but her cute little mouth was set into a small pout.

'_Oh, we have to work on that poker face,'_ Natalie thought to herself.

"There you are, Verena!" Captain Zinda Blake exclaimed. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

"No, you haven't, Mommy," the girl refuted. "I've been up in that tree for the past half hour. You were just talking to Auntie Nat." Despite her mother's fib, she happily ran right into the woman's arms. Zinda scooped up her daughter easily, propping the tiny girl on her hip.

"You've been climbing trees?" Zinda inquired, looking at her daughter. She didn't know if she should be proud her daughter could climb fifty-foot-tall trees or terrified that she was climbing them unsupervised.

Verena nodded excitedly, her little curls bouncing as she did so. "Uncle Olaf showed me! I can climb up to _that_ branch!" She pointed a small finger to the fifth branch of one of the trees, which was easily about twenty feet off the ground. "He said I can't climb more unless he's there though…"

Well, at least the Danish pilot placed _some_ rules.

Natalie let out a low whistle. "That's impressive," she commented. "I was still playing with Barbie dolls when I was your age."

Verena wrinkled her nose. "Why? Planes are so much cooler."

"That is _absolutely_ correct!" a male voice exclaimed, approaching the three females. "You're such a smart girl, Verena!"

Major Janos Prohaska, the Polish leader of the Blackhawk Squadron, smiled down fondly at the little girl. "_Dzie__ń__ dobry_!" Verena greeted, smiling brightly as she greeted the man in his native tongue.

"_Dzie__ń__ dobry_," Janos gave his morning greeting to the little blonde. "Your pronunciation's getting better, _malenka_."

"No!" Natalie protested. "Speak Russian, Verena! Not Polish!"

"_Dobroye utro_!" Verena said happily, and Natalie smiled, pleased.

"Can you guys _not_ try to cram twenty different languages into my five-year-old daughter's head?" Zinda asked. Then she looked at her daughter, "If it's too much, just say it, okay?"

Verena cocked her head to the side, confused. "But it's easy, Mommy. And it's not twenty! It's… it's…" Verena trailed off, mentally thinking. She stuck out her fingers and counted, "One… two… three…" and mumbled some more before exclaiming, "Thirteen!"

Of course, she was by no means fluent in the languages, but she could understand and reply a good chunk. That's my girl.

I was only fluent in five languages (English, Danish, Polish, Russian, and Hawaiian), but I could order beer in thirty different languages. Good enough for me.

Figures my daughter would inherit her father's intelligence… and eyes. But that's it.

"You totally just spaced out," Natalie pointed out, just as I began to refocus.

I quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "Yeah. Just thinking about some things."

"Chop-Chop's fixing up a plane right now," Janos said, changing the topic.

"Ooh!" Verena exclaimed, almost jumping out of her mom's arms. "Can I go?!"

Zinda smiled and nodded her head. "Go ahead, Rena." She placed her daughter on the ground, who immediately rushed off to the hangar. "Don't get in the way though, okay?! Listen to them!"

"Okay!" Verena cried back, just before disappearing out of sight.

"Boy, does she have a set of legs on her," Natalie commented, smiling fondly. The other two nodded before Janos briefed them on a mission.

In the meantime, Verena was making her way into the main Blackhawk hangar. It was open and quite loud as various members worked on refilling their tanks and making sure everything was perfect for their next take-off.

"Chop-Chop!" Verena cried, hoping the male she was looking for could hear her.

"_Over here!"_

Verena almost lost her footing when she turned abruptly, but caught herself. Though, she didn't go unnoticed, and some Blackhawks chuckled under their breaths as they worked.

The little blonde ran over to where she heard the voice, and spotted a young male, no more than twenty, looking up and down at a jet.

The boy was of Asian descent, Chinese, to be exact. His brown eyes focused on the jet, but his ears focused on the girl's footsteps.

"Chop-Chop!"

At the sound of his nickname, Lieutenant Weng Chan, known to everyone as Chop-Chop, turned around. He smiled and bent down to look at the girl, "_Z__ǎ__o __ā__n_, Verena."

"_Z__ǎ__o __ā__n_!" Verena greeted, hugging Chop-Chop quickly before looking at the jet. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Stan said the jet was a bit _wacky_, as he put it, as he took the jet for a test flight earlier this morning," Chop-Chop explained. He said it was somewhere in the head of the jet, and I'm trying to find out where exactly, that way I don't have to dismantle the entire thing."

"But what if you end up having to?" Verena inquired, cocking her head to the side. "Wouldn't it be better to just take it all out now?"

"I suppose…" Chop-Chop mused. "But do you think you can go in there and turn on the jet for me?" He didn't miss the way the young girl's forest-colored eyes sparkled. "You up for it?"

"Yes!" Verena exclaimed happily. She ran inside the jet, having a bit of trouble climbing up the rather tall steps, and entered the interior of the jet. She ran over to the controls and looked at the various flips, dials, switches, and buttons.

She furrowed her brows, trying to remember which jet this was and which required to be turned on. She sat down in the pilot's seat for a second and crossed her arms, her brows furrowing in contemplation.

"It's an A-10 Thunderbolt II…" she mumbled to herself, remembering the slick body of the jet, but the large wings. "It's an attack aircraft, so…" She envisioned herself pressing the wrong switch and blowing up the jet. Well, that wouldn't be good. She really had to think hard.

A minute later, she snapped up, and flipped and pressed a couple of switches and buttons, and the jet hummed to life. She gave a satisfied grin to herself. "Verena wins!"

She poked her jet out of the door and was greeted with the sight of Chop-Chop smiling. "Good job," he complimented.

"I could have made the building go _boom_!" Verena exclaimed, throwing her arms up in emphasis in a firework motion. "Why did you let me turn on the jet?!"

"Because you wouldn't have," Chop-Chop answered confidently. "And you wouldn't have turned it on if you couldn't remember, right?" He looked at the girl.

It was Rule #1: If you can't remember how to work something, don't.

Verena nodded, confirming that she wouldn't have turned it on.

There was a slight whirring sound that to the untrained ear, sounded just like the rest of the jet. Chop-Chop's ears, however, picked up the different pitch. He walked around the jet, rubbing his hand over the slick, smooth surface.

Verena watched quietly, as she had picked it up as well. It was high-pitched compared to the low rumble the sound the Thunderbird would usually give off. "Found it," Chop-Chop declared after a few minutes. "Turn off the jet for me?"

Verena nodded, running back inside the jet. She flipped off all the switches and buttons before skipping out of the jet, down the stairs, and so she was next to Chop-Chop.

Footsteps were heard approaching the two, causing Verena to turn around and look up. A wide smile lit onto her face and she exclaimed, "Uncle Hendi!" She ran to the oldest member of the Blackhawks and circled her arms around his legs.

Captain Ritter Hendrickson bent down and patted the girl's head, his white mustache rising as he gave a small smile. "_Goede morgen_, Verena. Ready for our lesson?"

"What lesson?" Chop-Chop asked, pulling out his laptop. He was going to check the blueprints of the jet to double-check before he started working.

"Shooting!" Verena jumped. "A semi-auto!"

Chop-Chop raised an eyebrow at the Dutch marksman. "Which one?"

"A .22 caliber," Hendrickson replied. "But only if she can assemble one."

"I practiced!" Verena exclaimed proudly. Her mother had let her borrow her .22 caliber (unloaded, of course) the night before, and she had practiced disassembling and assembling it. If anything, the little girl was nothing but confident.

"Hop on it then, kid," Hendrickson said.

Verena straightened up, locking her heels together and giving him a salute. "Yes, sir!" she exclaimed before dashing off.

Hendrickson and Chop-Chop took a quick glance at each other and let out low laughs before the older man walked off after the little girl.

He quickly found her in a private shooting room, bouncing on her toes excitedly. He chuckled and unhooked the .22 caliber from his hip, handing the girl the gun.

Just before Verena could grab it, Hendrickson pulled the gun away from her reach. "What's the first rule?"

"Always treat a gun as if it was loaded," Verena dutifully replied.

Hendrickson gave an approving nod. "That gun really _is_ loaded, alright? First things first: disassemble it." He pointed to a nearby table and Verena did as she was told.

Her eyes completely focused on the slick weapon in her hands as they worked as fast as possible, disassembling the gun to pieces so it was useless.

"Good," Hendrickson nodded. "Now put on some protection before assembling and then shooting that target." He pointed over to where there was a shooting target silhouette.

Verena skipped over to where the eye and ear protections were, and grabbed her customized earmuffs and glasses. She slipped them on easily, as this wasn't her first time. She shot her first gun when she was four, after all. As she bounced back to the table, she saw Hendrickson was already wearing earmuffs and his own glasses.

She looked at the parts of the gun and grasped the handle of the gun, and began to work. She grabbed the spring first, sliding it in before placing the barrel around it. Grabbing the magazine, she slipped the bullets in before pushing it up the butt of the gun.

Verena turned off the safety, aimed, squinted, and fired. She her faint _bangs_ as she shot, and the recoil forced her wrist back, causing her aim to be slightly off. Realizing that it did that, she adjusted her aim without losing her rhythm and fired rapidly.

When all the bullets were gone, Verena sighed and pulled off her earmuffs and glasses, before looking up at the silhouette. With her keen eyesight, she saw that the first bullet had it in the _eight_ zone above the _X_.

Two bullets landed in the _nine_ zone. Two others landed inside the circle, near the _X_ in the center. A smile appeared on her face when she noticed that the location of the _X_ was nothing but a hole, showing that she had hit her target.

"Oh, good job!" she heard a voice exclaim, before she was scooped up from the ground.

Verena let out a happy laugh and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, as Zinda nuzzled and kissed her daughter proudly. Verena had been so focused that she hadn't noticed her earlier.

Zinda pulled away from her daughter after kissing her forehead and looked at Verena, smiling brightly. Her ocean blue eyes shined brightly and she pulled the little girl close to her.

"I'm so proud of you," Zinda muttered quietly, intending the words to be for her daughter's ears only.

* * *

**VERENA BLAKE**

I opened my eyes and blinked, adjusting to the brightness of my room. I heard the shower running in the bathroom, and realized Dick was in the shower.

I looked up at the ceiling, the light blue simply staring back at me.

Has it really been eight years?

A glance at the calendar that had the year** 2011**, which confirmed my thoughts. Wow. Eight years since that memory. Four years since I've left Blackhawk Island.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," a voice drawled.

I rolled my body, too lazy to sit up, and saw Dick leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips and a towel draped around his neck.

I watched as a drop of water dripped from the tips of his bangs, landing on his chest, sliding down his light scars, before hitting the waistband of his jeans.

I glanced back up and saw him smirking. I flushed.

"It's okay," he brushed off easily. "I check you out all the time."

That only forced my cheeks to redden even more and I grabbed a pillow, chucking it in his general direction.

When I heard his bratty laugh in a different location than where I threw the pillow, I knew I had missed my target. I glanced at my nightstand, and saw the picture of the Blackhawks and me from my ninth birthday.

'_I miss you guys,'_ I said silently in my head. _'But I'm happy where I am right now. I'll always remember you guys.'_

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to write about many other Blackhawks, but I didn't want it to be _too_ long (because that also means that it'll take longer to post), so I'll probably save that for another day. :P Remember to review~ ;)


	5. One Night in Paradise

**A/N:** So... uh, I've been in love with this song, _One Night in Paradise_ by Baptiste Giabiconi, and... yeah. I used to do a lot of songfics, but then I kind of strayed from them and just focused on pure text. So here's my first songfic in a **_very_**long time. It's very Roy-centric. :3

* * *

**ROY HARPER**

_I've seen her face before,  
__I've seen those eyes from long ago,  
__They're reaching inside my soul  
__I wish she could see my heart beating for her.__  
_

I knocked on the door softly, and a few seconds later, the door opened. I looked down to see Barbara looking up at me. She gave me a soft, empathetic smile. Of course she'd understand what I was feeling.

"She's in there," Barbara informed me. "I'll leave you two alone." I held open the door for her to roll herself out, before I stepped inside the room.

I nearly stumbled when I saw the woman before me, dressed beautiful in an elegant, white dress. She was sitting at the dresser, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes met mine through the glass and she smiled.

"Today's the day," she announced.

"Today's the day," I echoed, my chest clenching tightly. My hands formed tight fists, enough for my knuckles to turn white, and holding onto the handle of the paper bag like it was my lifeline.

"I'm getting married," Verena announced, almost in disbelief. "It almost feels like a dream."

_What if I were to let you know,  
__Would it be too much?  
__But I can't wait to find if I'm invisible.  
__(I'm) Asking for just…__  
_

I walked to where she was sitting and placed the bag in front of her. "It's from Dick," I explained.

She smiled softly and said, "I just sent Artemis off to deliver him something too…"

"I know," I responded. I had passed her on the way here. Verena reached into the bag and pulled out a small card and I heard her snort softly, so I guess it was safe to assume she had given him a card as well.

She read it silently and a few seconds later, I heard some soft sniffles.

"Roy…?" she inquired softly.

"Hm?"

"Words can't even describe how happy I am right now," she said quietly, and I heard her sniffle some more. "I love him so much."

"I know," I told her. "And he loves you."

_One night in paradise  
__Hoping that something's begun.  
__Is it a million to one  
__For one night I pay the price  
__I would give anything, till then I'll wait…  
_… _For your love…__  
_

"I should be going," I said. Verena sniffed in response and I saw her nod before I turned around, walking out the door.

As I walked, I ran into Jason, who was grumpily messing with the collar of his tuxedo. "I don't see why people want to be penguins," he grumbled at me, his dark brows furrowing as his icy blue eyes narrowed.

I shrugged in response and Jason looked at me before asking, "How are you doing?"

I made eye contact with Jason before shrugging again. "I've had years to get used to it. It really doesn't surprise me. And actually, Dick came to me before he proposed… _obviously_." Verena had a fit when it turned out that everyone _but_ her knew of Dick's plan to propose to her.

Jason looked at me with a knowing look. Ugh. I hated how perspective the Bats were.

"Really…" I assured. "I am."

_A whispering in the air  
__Wind rushing my hands right through your hair,  
__There under a lonely star,  
__I know you can feel my heart beating for you.__  
_

"Guys!" I heard a voice exclaim. "Hurry! It's almost time!" Barbara rolled up to us in her wheelchair, looking at us pointedly.

Jason patted my back. "And this is why I'm glad I'm not a groomsman," he announced before walking off.

I cursed mentally in my head. Verena should have more female friends to make Jason and Tim suffer too, but _no_. The majority of her best friends were males.

I walked off with Barbara, pushing her wheelchair to meet up with the other groomsmen and bridesmaids. Kyle, Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, Conner, and M'gann were already waiting at the entrance already. A few feet away, I saw Verena standing, waiting, holding onto Bruce's arm.

She gave me a nervous smile and I nodded back at her, before connecting my arm with Artemis's. Wally was walking with Barbara because he was the best man to Barbara being the maid of honor.

_What if I were to let you know,  
__Would it be too dangerous?  
__But I can't wait to find if I'm invisible,  
__Asking for just…__  
_

The double doors opened, and I saw Conner and M'gann exchange a look before they walked down the aisle together, arms linked. The two parted separately at the end, and Kyle and Zatanna walked next.

"Ready?" Artemis asked me.

"Whatever," I mumbled before Artemis and I started walking. Our footsteps were in complete sync, much like how we practiced at the rehearsal a couple days before. We parted at the end of the aisle, and I stood next to Kyle on the groom's side.

I turned my attention to the door, where Wally walked beside Barbara's wheelchair. She rolled easily beside him, before the two parted and Barbara wheeled into place next to Artemis while Wally stood on the other side of me.

_One night in paradise  
__Hoping that something's begun.  
__Is it a million to one  
__For one night I pay the price  
__I would give anything, till then I'll wait…  
_… _For your love…__  
_

The music then changed, and all the guests stood up, watching the entrance carefully. A few seconds later, I saw a heel come out, and I trailed up just in time to see Verena come into view, with Bruce by her side.

The air left my lungs as I took in the beautiful vision before me. The colors of the church seemed to glow around her, and she looked… _radiant_ was the closest thing I could describe her to.

I spared a glance at Dick, and his eyes were wide with shock and I saw him swallow deeply before his face morphed into one of just awe and love.

I could see Verena's face through her thin veil, and her eyes were completely focused on Dick and only Dick.

Bruce led her to the end and I faintly heard him tell Dick, "Take care of her like you've always done." Bruce lifted her veil and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before walking off to the side.

_Wait, wait for your love,  
__Wait, wait for your love,  
__Wait, wait for your love,  
__Wait, wait for your love,  
__For your love  
__For your love  
__For love (Love)  
__For your love (Love, love)  
__For one night I pay the price  
__I would give anything, till then I'll wait…__  
_

As Dick helped Verena stand beside him, I caught a glimpse of Verena's bright, glistening green eyes that shone with nothing but love for the man before her.

It was hard for me, but I managed to swallow the knot in my throat.

No matter how much I wished, I knew I would never be able to be the one standing in front of her. It hurt and I could resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably.

Once the two were standing next to each other properly, they turned to look at the priest patiently.

The priest cleared his throat, and began the vows, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…"

_One night in paradise  
__Hoping that something's begun.  
__Is it a million to one  
__For one night I pay the price  
__I would give anything, till then I'll wait…  
_… _For your love…__  
_

"… And by the power vested in me by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dick and Verena turned to each other and Verena didn't hesitate to throw her arms around him, and Dick let out a joyous laugh as he caught her, before he swooped down to capture her lips with his.

I smirked at the scene and when they pulled away, the priest announced, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grayson."

I clapped and Dick and Verena looked at the crowd and then at each other before Dick swooped down, kissing her again. Verena let out a tinkling laugh that I could hear over the applause and my smirk morphed into a wide smile.

I was truly happy for them, because as long as she was happy, so was I.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay or nay for future songfics? Leave a review~!


End file.
